


Do Muses Have Birthdays?

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: Babes in Museland [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Muses, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: A little drabble about muse birthdays.





	Do Muses Have Birthdays?

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it is Judi's birthday. This story is based in my muse stories. :)

She should have seen it long before he'd made it obvious, this unending interest in her. It had started shortly after the first film had opened and the two of them were mostly spending their days apart. No, that wasn't entirely true. Even while the story was still evolving and the filming was going on, James spent far more time with her than he should have. M recalled a bit of jealousy in Vesper over that, but she had ignored it. Why should James want anything from her?

But on a bright December day, long after the first premier, even longer after they needn't see each other anymore, M, as she was then only known, received a visit.

She'd opened the door to James, smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of her favorite chocolates.

"Happy Birthday," he'd exclaimed, then he leaned in as well as he could with his arms full of gifts, and given her a kiss on the cheek.

She'd laughed at him.

"James, I don't have a birthday," she said.

"That's not entirely true," he said as she invited him in and took the flowers from him.

She placed them on a table in the living room, near the window.

"Whatever are you talking about?" she asked.

She turned to him, all serious again, and was almost certain James looked disappointed.

He gave her a small smile and handed her the chocolates.

"Well, alright, M doesn't have an official birthday, but the actress does and I thought it would be keen to just make it yours as well, at least until the writers do," he said.

* * *

That was twelve years ago. She was still somewhat surprised to find herself again with an arm full of flowers, but this time it was she who gave James a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her as if that was all he needed in the world.

"Happy birthday, love," he said.

She placed the flowers on the table in the living room, near the window, then pulled him close to her.

She really shouldn't have a birthday. She was only a muse, after all. But with James, she certainly felt like something different, something important.

He pressed his lips against her neck and skimmed his hand down her back to caress her arse. She knew exactly where this was going so she pushed him away.

"None of that," she admonished.

James had the nerve to pout about it.

"None of that, either," she said, and walked toward the door. "You're the one who planned this party and it wouldn't due for us to be late."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he grumbled.

She laughed at him as he helped her with her coat.

"You're positively insatiable," she said.

"Don't talk about it, Olivia, I won't be able to make it through the party without trying to get you alone enough to at least pleasure you a little."

She laughed again because James sounded as if he was in agony over not being able to make love to her.

"You've pleasured me plenty today, love," she said.

"Really?" he asked as if this was a surprise to him.

"Oh, for pities' sake, stop," she said.

* * *

Later, after the party, after a long round of lovemaking, Olivia took James in her arms as he liked and held him as he listened to her heartbeat and fell into a contented sleep.

No, she wasn't supposed to have a birthday, or James, or a name, or any of the things she had. But she was grateful she did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out in about 20 minutes. I hope it doesn't seem rushed, but this was all the time I had today and wanted to get it in before the end of the day. :)


End file.
